The invention relates to an electronic scale having a display unit, at least one control button, a digital signal processing unit and a digital interface to a higher-level electronic data processing (EDP) system.
Scales of this type are generally known and are described, for example, in German Laid Open Publication DE 44 24 826 A1.
Scales of this type are used, for instance, to prepare mixtures of separate components based on defined formulas. The mixing of paint with certain shades from a few primary pigments is one such application.